The Grim Reaper
by Zuhara-33
Summary: There's more to meet the eye with Wade Wilson, especially when he was married to Grim Reaper...literally! T for minor swearing, minor sexual acts but nothing too serious and death.
1. Reaper

(Grim Reaper's POV)

Sitting there at the booth, I tilted the chair back and relaxed my eyes with my feet up on the table with the black table-cloth. I wore black converse, black pants, a white button up, purple suspenders, a black jacket, a finger-less leather glove on my left hand and a top-hat with the top ripped open like an opened can. Working at the carnival wasn't a bad job but it was the only kind I could do where I could use my powers in public.

The make-up on my face was supposed to look like an x-ray of the front of my skull. I had blonde hair and blue eyes that stood out but I always died my hair black for more effect.

A blonde woman walked up to the booth with her boyfriend, "So, what does the 'Grim-reaper' do?" she asked, reading the sign beside me.

Startled, the chair fell back and I hit my head on the ground, my hat rolling away. Still disoriented, I grabbed the black hat by the purple ribbon fashioned around it and pulled it back onto my head. Lifting the chair back onto its legs, I planted my butt back down.

"Predict your death for ten dollars or speak to someone dead for fifteen, your pick" I said with my deep voice, leaning forward and tossing away dead grass stuck on my arm.

"Okay then, predict my death" she giggled and handed me ten bucks.

She sat on the other side of the table as I accepted the money, putting it in the tin bow with a latch. I held out my hands so I could hold hers.

"Hmm, soft hands" a smile tugged at my lips as her boyfriend let out a low growl.

"Thanks" she smiled but it faded when my blue eyes went totally black as night.

In an almost demonic voice, I said **"November 17, 2068: You will die from heart failure next to your husband." **I could feel my heart ache and slow down until I pulled my hands away.

My eyes went pack to normal, seeing the slight fear on her face, "So pretty much, you'll die of old age, good for you" I smiled with my voice back to normal.

"But how do you know if that's my _real _future? I mean, how-" I interrupted her.

"There are no ifs in my predictions, when I see it, it will happen" I hated hearing that same question over and over.

"Anything for the guy?" I raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'm fine" he was a little freaked out.

"Are you sure? You could die tomorrow in a car accident or even by a sudden disease. Don't you want a little tip from fate?" I knew I said that line over and over before. "Or you may speak to the deceased through me?"

He was tempted to do it until an old man walked up to the booth, "Excuse me, may I speak to the Reaper?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, we were just leaving" the boyfriend grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her away.

"Hello, sir, how may I serve you tonight?" I asked, noticing all of the military badges on his green coat.

"Hello, Shultz" I frowned at the sound of my last name. "Listen, my name is William Stryker and I had an opportunity for you."

I leaned back, scanning him with my eyes, "What kind?"

"I'm offering you to join a team" he started. "If you join, you'll be trained harshly how to fight like a warrior and have to quit your job at this carnival. But, you'll be serving you country in the best way you can."

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest, "Oh, you're one of them" I scowled. "Listen, you just slither back into which ever crack in the floorboards and leave me alone. I'm never joining The Fangs ever so screw off!" anger burned up in my mind like a raging fire.

He gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about? I was asking you to join Team X."

The make-up on my face hid the redness of my face, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! It's just that some other people kept bothering me at every carnival I worked at. At first, I thought they were a good team from the way their leader explained it but they had several health issues. Anorexia, drugs, disease, they think a shower means showing their own scars to each other and freaking prostitutes _everywhere!_"

"Oh, well, that's not the team I was talking about. In addition to serve you country, you will be paid _very _handsomely" he smiled.

My grip tightened on my knee, thinking over my decision. Leave for a team I never met and a lot of money or leave the people that treated me like family, the ones that comforted me in the time of need and gave me this job purely out of good-will? The taste of blood flooded my mouth when I realized how hard I was biting my lip.

"I figured you'd greatly hesitate so I'll give you time to-" he got up and smoothed down his jacket.

It was almost like I couldn't control my body, "Wait!" I reached out. "I'll join but can I back out at any time?"

He smiled, "Yes, at any time you feel is right."

I returned with a smile, "Then, you've got a deal" I reached out to shake his hand but I regretted it.

My eyes suddenly filled with black and immediately, I saw an old, chubby man chained to cold metal in the winter by a face-less man. I sucked in air through my teeth with a wince and yanked my hand back, frost biting into the flesh. I closed my hand in an attempt to conceal heat and melt the frost.

Stryker gave me a strange look, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a…hand cramp" I lied.

Why I was always lying to people, I didn't exactly know. It just seemed to be the right thing to do at the time. Before leaving the Carnival, I gave all the money I earned to Mimi. She was the little mutant girl that was bone-skinny and was the daughter of a man that worked at a dart-throwing booth. Following him to a jet, I noticed another man inside. He smiled kindly at me and said his name was Chris.

"Grim Reaper, nice to meet you" I smiled a little, shaking his thick gloved hand.

I sat across from him with my back against the wall and watched him closing his eyes. I tilted my head slightly, intrigued as the jet lifted off the ground. He opened his eyes again, seeing the curiosity on my face.

"I'm a techno-path, I can control tech" he said. "What can you do?"

"When I touch someone's hand, I can see their death but I can't control it and I always slightly experience it until it quickly heals up. What I can control is talking to the dead" I replied.

"So that's where the 'Grim Reaper' name comes from?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just wondering, can you tell me what the others are like?"

He shut his mouth for a minute, "They're a little fierce but there are at least three nice guys" he lowered his gaze.

I thought for a minute until I reached out to the young man, tilting his head to look back up at me.

I smiled warmly at him, "Well, now there's four…just because of my name and power collide with death doesn't mean I'm an evil person."

He smiled back at me, the lights growing brighter, "Thanks, Grim, that's nice to know."

My smile faded when I ripped off my leather glove on my left hand, scratching my hand, "Damn, this thing itches!"

He chuckled but stopped, noticing something on my hand.

"What?" I asked, curious again.

"You-you're married?" he pointed out the gold wedding band on my ring finger.

"Huh? Oh, I was but we had a divorce, I just wear this to ward off the pricks" I explained.

The smile returned as a grin, "You like men?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm bi" I set the glove down next to me and sighed in relief, "It's great to finally meat someone that doesn't just want to speak to me because of my mutations."

Soon, we landed at a school that's been shut down due to the budget. Chris led me inside and into what looked like the cafeteria of the small school. I looked at the other five people…or should I say _'men'!_ They all turned to me, some raising eyebrows at me.

"Where's Wade?" Chris asked, another man?

"Whoa, I didn't know Marilyn Manson was here" I heard a voice that made me bite my aching lip again.

I whirled around fast enough for my hat to fly off, "Wade?" I widened my blue eyes.

I knew it was him; the handsome man dropped the mug of coffee. The sound of breaking glass started a long silence until he spoke.

"Rachel, is that you?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"You're a girl?" Chris' jaw dropped to the floor. "You-you're not a man?"

"How do you two know each other?" The black man of the group asked.

"He's my ex-husband!" I screeched.

"_She _was my wife!" Wade called, looking like he was about to pass out.

**(Ha-ha, a BIG twist! Grim is a woman named Rachel Shultz and _she'_s Wade's ex-wife! Do you guys think I should continue? I was planning to have Fred recognize Rachel/Grim as a Carney-buddy but this sounded way better to me!)**


	2. Introductions

(Rachel/Grim's POV)

It was silent until I finally shook my head to snap myself out of the trance. Pulling my fallen hat back on, I spoke.

"Okay, let's just forget about all the scars we gave each other and all the sharp objects he threw back then. Let's just start over" I tried to be the grown up about this with the immature man.

"You're still wearing the ring" he pointed out.

I sighed, "Yep, I wear it to keep the pricks away."

"Oh, well, I-" he stopped when he stepped forward, slipping on the coffee and broken glass.

In a flash, my instincts took over and I dashed forward, grabbing his hand. Big mistake. My eyes went completely black and I saw a bald man with weird lines on his body being decapitated by the faceless man that kills Stryker in the future. Three sudden gashes ripped open on the top layer of my neck, very close to my wind pipe. Blood streamed out onto my white shirt, pain shooting up my head and through my shoulders.

"Rachel!" Wade cried.

The longer I held his hand, the closer the gashes got to my wind pipe and my jugulars. I staggered back; releasing the hand I gripped to hold my throat and attempt to stop the blood. I staggered into Chris' arms that tried to steady me. Finally, I pulled my hands away from my neck, allowing the others to see the gashes closing up. Immediately, the pain was soothed away and only the blood remained. Gasping, I noticed the 'What the hell?' faces the others had.

"What the heck was that?" yelled the man with claws and fangs.

"Okay, let me explain before Captain Loud-mouth inter-" I was cut off.

"Just tell us" Wade interrupted.

Sighing, I glanced at him, "When I touch someone's bare hands, I can see how they will die but the longer I hold their hands, the more I start to experience it. When I saw Stryker freezing to death in the future, I almost had frost-bite on my hand! When I let go, the experiencing stops and I go back to normal. I can also speak to the dead, hence the name 'Grim Reaper'." I explained, glancing at the large amount of blood on my shirt.

The men stood there, processing it quickly until Wade spoke, "So _that's _why you always wore gloves and when ever our hands did touch, you ran _away_!"

"Pretty much" I shrugged.

"Well, you already know me so you can get started with the introductions without me." he pointed to himself then to me and the others.

He jogged away only to return with a broom, a dustpan and a towel. Heh, he always used to clean up everything even if it wasn't a mess he made. I turned to face the others, seeing them staring at me. Instantly, I felt nervous so to help, I curled my toes in my shoes.

"Hey, girl, name's John Wraith" the black man nodded at me since he couldn't shake my hand without hurting me with his own future-death. "I teleport" he added.

"Fred Dukes, nice to meet you" the tall, muscle man with short blonde hair spoke with a deep voice and a slight Texan accent.

"Zero, gunman, I'm leaving" the Korean man of the group left, walking past me.

"'Kay, see ya later" I said without thinking.

I could hear his footsteps stop in the doorway so I turned to look at him. The man's eyes scanned my body before leaving.

I tilted my head, "He's a little weird, isn't he?"

"Nope, just a cruel guy that kills out of cold blood." Wade rose from the ground, towel over his shoulder and the broken glass in the dustpan.

I turned back to the others and jumped, crying out in surprise. The one with fangs and claws was standing right in front of me. He was just staring at me for some reason. All of these guys are weird and creepy in some way, aren't they?

I gently pushed him back with a hand in the center of his chest, "Dude, there is such a thing as personal space" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Quickly, his clawed hand shot up and gripped my hands. A sudden fear flowed through me as I squeezed my eyes closed, prepared to see horror. … … …I could still feel him holding my hand but I couldn't see anything close to death. I opened my eyes slowly to see his curious ones.

"What did you see?" he growled.

I gazed up at him, "Nothing…you can't die…" I was amazed but the smell of coffee brought me back down to Earth. I averted his eyes and took back my hand, stepping away. "Well, either that or you're already dead."

Fred chuckled, "You callin' Victor a zombie?"

"That would explain why he scares people" Wade called from the jammed coffee maker as Chris giggled.

"Victor…" I whispered, I've heard that name before.

"Victor Creed…" he added his last name. "…the beast." he walked away with a soft sigh.

Where have I heard that name before?

"I'm Logan Howlett, his brother" a man with brown hair and brown eyes spoke, his lower back against a table.

I nodded at him and he returned it. It took me a minute to realize my hat was off my head again. I glanced around the floor, seeing if it rolled off somewhere. It wasn't under the table or in the-

"~Oh, Grimsy! ~" I heard Wade's voice.

He was wearing my hat and leaning his back against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. The black hat was tilted on his head to have the top leaning forward.

"Give it back" I demanded, swiping at it but missing.

"I'll give it back…" he grinned. "…for a kiss."

"I don't like you" I said plainly.

"Love you too, dear" he tilted his head before I got an idea.

I put my hands on his chest, "Oh, Wade, I have to tell you that while we've been divorced, I've missed the flirting, the playful hits and especially…" I brought my mouth to his ear. "…the touching."

It was extremely hard not to laugh when I could feel his body trembling beneath me as I caressed his jaw line. I ran my hand up and down his side, hearing his breath hitch.

"There are two things you know I definitely master…" my hips grinded against his a little. "Pleasuring my man and…lying."

I grabbed my hat and stepped away from the aroused man with a devious smile growing on my painted face.

"Wait, were you lying when you said you missed me and…all that other stuff?" his face was so red.

"I don't know, was I?" I grinned like a Cheshire cat before leaving.

I disappeared behind the corner and soon, I heard him saying in an exasperated voice "God, I missed her!"

"Uh…Wade? Your pants" I heard Chris' shaky voice.

I bet by now, he noticed his…_excitement_ but I heard him reply with "This isn't the first time."

…it wasn't.

I walked around, learning the halls of the building and noticing the size of the large gym, the pool and the size of the classroom/bedrooms. On the outside, it looked like a small school but it looked bigger on the inside.

Somewhere along the exploring, I felt a hand grab mine and pain burned my entire body as my blue eyes were consumed in black. In my vision, I saw a brought-down helicopter exploding! I could feel the fires engulf my form, my skin melting, burning and raging with agony. A scream ripped up my throat, echoing through the halls. I collapsed to the ground, thrashing to have my hand released. I wasn't going to let an experience end me, not now and not yet. However, the hand was connected to an arm…Zero's arm…and he **wasn't going to let go**.


	3. A Heroic Beast

**(If there are several mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them when I can.)**

(Victor's POV)

What the hell is wrong with me? My heart is racing, my face feels like it's on fire and I can barely keep my mind away from her. She must be the cause of this, maybe I'm just allergic. I leaned against the wall, my hand on my chest and a pained expression on my face. My chest was starting to hurt badly.

Suddenly, I heard a woman screaming…it was Grim! Gasping, my surprise turned to anger quickly. My blood boiled as I dashed through the halls on all fours, livid. I skidded to a halt, stopping to witness horror. Her skin was blood-red, scorched and blistered. The tears streaming down her cheeks was the only thing helping her to relieve slightly. Then, I noticed a bare hand holding hers…Zero!

With my face twisted with anger, I lunged at him, forcing him to let her go. Once he was down, I howled in pain from being shot in the stomach but it just healed. My hands wrapped around his neck, head butting him hard enough to knock him unconscious. In an instant, his thrashing body relaxed against the tiled floor. I whirled around to see if she healed yet but she was too far into the experience to pull away. Her skin was becoming charred and roasted now.

The pain in my chest was unbearable now and there was only one thought I had that could save her. As quickly as I could, I harshly bit into my arms and lightly scratched the weak skin of her arm. As my wound healed, the blood dripped into hers. In a matter of seconds, her blood red, roasted skin turned back to its original pale color.

With her healed and alive, there was nothing stopping me from killing Zero. I turned on my heel, getting shot in the chest three times in a flash. He was already awake. I had to step back once to regain my balance but my hand still rocketed forward, punching him hard in the face. He shot me until he ran out of bullets but I still healed. I grinned like the blood-thirsty animal I was and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. The Korean man's leg wrapped around mine in a failed attempt to trip me as I pinned his wrist.

My fangs ripped into his shoulder, causing him to let out a grunt. Blood stained his murky green uniform and it trickled down my chin. Still holding his throat, I pulled him forward and kneed him in the stomach a few times before I threw him across the hall, hitting another wall. Why wasn't he fighting back?

Clawed fists were thrown into his face, beating the crap out of him. Soon, his face was swelling with blood streaming from his nose and his mouth. He looked absolutely pulverized as he just laid there on the floor. For a finisher, I walked over to his left arm, which was on its side, and stomped on it as hard as I could. A loud crack sounded, then a howl in agony before he held his broken arm. The Radius in his forearm was snapped in half.

When I was done beating him, I realized that John, Wade and Chris were all watching me with wide eyes. John looked like he was about to teleport to the other side of the world to get away while the other two were kneeling next to Grim. Chris held the other man's arm; a little scared by the way I was acting.

Taking in a deep breath, I asked "How is she?" Wait, when the hell did I start caring about someone's well being?

"She's fine" he glared up at me, a hand on the sword strapped to his back.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Wade" I sighed.

"Then, what about him? I seriously doubt he'd do that to himself." each word was practically dripping with a venomous anger.

"That asshole was killing her!" I snapped at him.

"How? I don't see any scratches or bruising." Chris finally spoke up, looking Grim over.

"He grabbed her hand and his death was killing her! He was trying to burn her alive!" I sighed, trying to calm down a little. "I mixed my blood with hers to heal her since she couldn't do it herself."

Wade gave me a confused look, "You…_saved _her?" Nodding, I glanced over at the unconscious Zero, "I just don't like guys like him killing women like her that slowly." I partly lied.

I didn't know what it was but when I saw that Grim was safe, the pain in my chest was starting to be soothed away. She looked so peaceful in her sleep…maybe; her subconscious knew she was protected in her sleep.

"John, get Zero to the infirmary and have the morgue on speed-dial, he doesn't look too good." the swordsman ordered, acting like a leader suddenly.

"Where's Dukes and Jimmy?" I always called Logan by his original name from centuries ago.

"Fred tripped and fell out a window, Logan went outside to check on him" Chris answered.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the picture in my head of the big lug falling through a window. I knew I had a bit of a twisted sense of humor but no one minded, even if they did, I didn't care. After John teleported, the two men looked up at me, confused as hell.

"Oh my God…are you seriously smiling?" Wade laughed.

As the man found this funny, Chris looked at him, smiling softly. Wait a second, that's not the friendly smile…that's the affectionate one. There's a difference. I growled at them, annoyed and thinking a little.

The next day, I left an almost flat black box on the nightstand in Grim's bedroom. Sitting up, I lifted the cover and was surprised. It was filled with different colors of soft gloves. There were black, different shades of blue, red, white, green, purple and red. At the bottom, there was a note.

'Try not to die next time' it said.

Seeing her still snoring away, I walked up silently and closed the door behind me.

Later, it was about lunch time and she still hadn't come out of her room. If she wasn't coming out, one of us were to go in and drag her out but I didn't want it to be Wade so I went in. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Hi, Victor" she smiled at me.

My eyes widened in surprise. The woman standing in front of me smelled like Grim, sounded like Grim when she greeted me but looked nothing like her!

She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, wore a tennis shirt, black shorts, white gloves and tennis shoes. In my mind, I compared her to the image of the Grim from yesterday. They looked like total opposites!

"Grim, is that you?" I asked.

"Yup, it took me forever to wash the black dye out and get the paint off." she nodded, "Oh; I just remembered…" she hugged me! "Thanks a lot for saving me."

My heart lifted high and my face went a little red before I hugged back. That was when I got an idea. The hand on her lower back slipped lower and lower until I found her butt. I couldn't help but grin as I heard her squeak near my ear. I squeezed it a little, hearing her gasp softly. My second hand traveled down to meet the other.

"Victor…" she trembled slightly, leaning towards me.

"Hmm?" was all I replied with.

Instantly, she bit my ear hard enough to draw blood, "Do that again and I'll cut your balls off in your sleep."

I grinned again, "Someone's feisty" I growled playfully.

"…and someone has a gun to your head." …wait, WHAT?

I glanced around to see Wade standing in the kitchen, holding up his gun.

"I see my babe is still as threatening as ever with her puppy-dog eyes." he smirked, lowering the gun when I let go of his ex-wife.

"…and I see my ex is still protective as ever, last time I hugged someone, he ended up in his early grave _'mysteriously'_." she smirked.

"He was talking about taking you away from me! Rachel, he called you…" he stopped himself from saying something he'd regret.

"What! Tell me!" she yelled back.

"He called you a slut."

"So? It's just a word, Wade, it doesn't mean anything." the blonde shook her head with a sigh. "Have you really forgotten that we're divorced?"

Chris walked up, see the two yell at each other with a lowered gun in his hand. "Hey, Wade, do you want to go see _The Broken Mirror _with me?" he asked.

"The horror flick?" I asked.

Wade glanced at Grim, "Fine, I'll go but we're going to have a talk sooner or later about this."

The two men left without another word as she walked in the other direction, punching the wall hard enough to make a small crack. She was heading into the gym, maybe she just needed some time to cool off.

**(Even _I_ wonder if Wade knows Chris likes him XD)**


	4. Confessions of Broken Hearts

**(Sorry, it's a little short)**

(Grim/Rachel's POV) **-A few months later-**

It was late at night when I sat in the cafeteria with Wade sitting across from me at the circular table. It was finally time for the talk. We were both silent until I spoke up.

"So, what's this all about?"

"Our marriage, most of everything you knew about me was a lie. When we were married, Team X didn't exist and I was just a regular assassin. The main reason I purposed was so I would blend into normal society. The old couple at our wedding and that supposedly 'died' was paid actors to act as my parents but _their _love was real. My real mom was killed by spies when I was ten and my…_father_ trained me how to fight until he was arrested for…drug use as well as intoxicated driving." he started, talking about his dad nervously.

"Huh, that's a weird coincidence, my parents were spies, working for a company named Spartans. So I scrambled to get a father's day gift for a guy who wasn't even your dad?" I leaned back, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yep, so you have secrets of your own?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You own me fifteen bucks and yes, I have my own secrets" I nodded. "Your turn"

"Well, every time I left to go to 'the office', I was really taking out targets."

"No one knew I existed except for my dad and a couple of scientists. I was born at home, my mom died during birth; I was abused in the basement and experimented on until I was thirteen. A local boy spotted a girl lying in a pool of blood through the busted window and called the police. By the time I was fourteen, the syrups the scientists pumped into me made me grow gills and a thin set of extra eye lids to protect my eyes in the water." I pointed to my lower neck that had scarred gills with the cover-up removed and blinked my freaky set of lids.

"Wow, I can't believe I never noticed those. I was married before…crazy night in Vegas but it turns out that she was the mega-drug lord I was supposed to take out." he softly smiled.

"When I was sixteen, I was getting kicked out of every orphanage because of my 'behavior issues' so I ran away to live on the streets. When I tried to pick-pocket you, I was starving and only wore rags. I was so covered in dirt and grime that when you threatened to slice off my hands, you didn't realize I was a girl."

"That was you?" he looked a little surprised. "When we were California, the reason I came home late and didn't talk to you was because a percussion grenade practically made me deaf that night."

"While we were dating, I earned money by fighting in under-ground cage matches. That's where I got all my scars and fighting skills but they're turning rusty." I tilted my head.

"I had to get us divorced because the people that hired me said I needed to disappear and have no ties." he lowered his gaze.

"When we broke up, I was a little…deviated for a while so looked for someone to make me happy again. I started fooling around with all types of men and women. It wasn't until they all found out my mutation that I kept getting dumped, even other mutants hated me so I joined the circus." I confessed. "Well, I guess we can say we both had horrible pasts."

"I feel like we're _Mr. and Mrs. Smith"_ he smiled the smile I missed; sad and sympathetic yet optimistic.

"Except that we didn't kill several agents just to stay together." I replied as it went into a soft silence. "Wade?"

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"You only married me for a cover and divorced me because you were told to. So was everything we had, every time we said 'I love you', every kiss and even the vows, were they all just…nothing? Were they all just lies?" I asked.

He bit his lip, extremely hesitant until I sighed and stood up.

"I should have known" I walked away.

Anger, sorrow and anguish built up inside me so I went to the gym to beat out the pain. I taped my knuckles before punched the bag until my hands ached and my shins stung from side-kicking it. Soon, my head started throbbing but I ignored it. After that, I had to shower off the stink from the sweating. I didn't go to bed until it was 5:20 in the morning, about time for sun-rise. Just as I lay down with the comfy blanket over my shivering body, I realized how quiet it was.

It was still and silent finally. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as nothing stirred at all in the night and I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up on the floor with the blanket pulled down with me. The door opened, hitting my shoulder and causing me to just groan.

"Come on, princess, you can't sleep the day away" Zero walked in, his wounds fully healed from when Victor beat him up.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, stirring a little.

"Its noon, time for training." he nudged me with the toe of his boot.

I mumbled and rolled over, facing away from him. The sound of footsteps led to the bathroom and eventually came back. A pair of arms slid under my body, lifting me off the ground and carrying away. The next thing I knew, I was dropped into the large bathtub. At first, I flinched but relaxed once the water rinsed away the cover-up and my gills opened up wide.

I opened my eyes with the second pair of see-through eye lids to notice the confused look on his face. It wasn't long before he shook his head and left. Closing my eyes, I let out air bubbles from my regular lungs to fill up my aquatic lungs with water. Why didn't I sleep here in the first place? I couldn't hear a thing other that my steady heart beat and my body temperature matched the temperature of the water. It was peaceful until two hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders hard and yanked me out of the water. My gills shivered and I choked on the air filling my aquatic lungs. The slits of my lower neck were forced to shut and my regular lungs gasped for air. I opened my eyes in shock to see Victor's terrified face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled and coughed.

"Zero told me you tried to drown yourself."

I glanced over to see the Korean man leaning against the doorway with a smirk and his arms folded over his chest. I hate him.


	5. The Broken Hides In the Closet

(Rachel/Grim's POV)

My bare feet slapped the puddled ground as the sunrays beated down on my thin form. I ran and jumped as high as I could, letting my body fall. SPLASH! I cannon-balled into the pool near Chris. It was a slow week so I thought, 'if we have a pool, let's use it'. I came back up, closing my gills just in time to breathe in air.

Zero decided to stay inside while Victor and Logan were talking to Stryker. John, who wore purple shorts, sat on the lawn chair, relaxing. Wade was still changing, jeez, how long does it take just to put on a pair of shorts? Fred was sitting next to John in a black tank-top and red shorts. The last time he dived in, he cracked the bottom of the pool and we had to wait to get it fixed. I wore a red bikini top with a skirt-like bottom that had beautiful flowers printed all over it and hidden short-shorts.

I splashed at the short man and giggled until he went under water, pulling my legs out from under me. We tried to see who could hold their breath the longest under water without using anything to help get an advantage. It only took seconds for me to surface, gasping and coughing. He came back up, laughing.

"You think _that's _funny?" I raised an eyebrow and bear-hugged him, taking him back under.

Back under water, my gills sprung open and I closed the second pair of eye lids. The way it looked always freaked him out so the look on his face was enough payback. Finally, Wade came out to the pool and Chris' jaw dropped, his face turning red.

Wade was wearing a tight, black speedo and a small dolphin anklet. The man had a tight chest, great muscles and…well, let's just say he was well-built _everywhere_.

"Like what you see?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and looked down, noticing something in the blurs of color in the water on Chris' pelvis. I splashed some water in Chris' face, waking him up from his trance. I knew he had a crush on Wade but I didn't know he liked him _that_ much.

"I see my son has grown up well" a man said, walking towards us.

He looked a little like Wade but with darker brown hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. He must have been in his fifties with his hair starting to grow grey hairs. There was a brown cloth-bag hanging by his hip on a strap around his shoulder. Wait, _'son'? _This must be Wade's dad!

I jumped out of the pool when I saw the look of hidden fear and anxiety on the sordsman's face. I stepped between the two and held my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Shultz, his ex-wife." I greeted, feeling the urge to protect my ex for some reason.

He grinned at me and shook my hand, "My name's Alexander Wilson, his father. It's a pleasure to meet you, I apologize that I couldn't attend your wedding while I was in the Penitentiary."

This man seemed to appear as a kind gentlemen but just like the rest of us, he's probably not what he appears.

"How…how did you get here?" Wade's voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat.

"I heard you were staying here as rehabilitation so I decided to swing by and see how you were doing. Wade, listen, I'm a changed man, all that happened in Florida is behind me." Alexander had a worried look.

The man tried to touch his son's shoulder but he stepped away with a glare, "I'm not the type to believe what I hear the person that's lied to me millions of times."

The younger man walked away, "Wade!" Chris called out, jumping out the pool and ran after the man to talk to him.

Alexander glanced down, disappointed until I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile as I offered that we talk for a while. I told him all that's been going on with me and he told me that he was arrested in Florida for child abuse along with murdering Wade's brother, Anthony.

"He never told me he had a brother" I murmured to myself but still heard it.

"Oh, yes, Anthony or -as we called him- 'Tony' was a mutant. He could turn his skin to an impenetrable metal and can see everything as if in slow-motion so he knew when to react. However, his powers were cancelled out while in the pressence of sea coral." he explained, taking out his wallet. "This was all of us years before Coraline was killed."

He sowed me a picture where a gorgeous wome was bent down, hugging a 6-year-old boy from behind. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and amazing facial structure. The boy, who must have been Anthony, had short, dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and an ear-to-ear grin. Standing next to them was a younger Alexander Wilson, holding the 4-year-old Wade on his hip. They all looked so happy.

"Wade's lucky we was only abused for _three _years." I lowered my gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" he put away the wallet, giving me a weird look.

"When I was born, my mother died and out of sheer anger, my father tortured me for thirteen years. He also let scientist experiment on me since I was a mutant. I was just lucky to live through it with just gills and a bunch of scars" I clutched my fists at the memory of my childhood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"It's okay, I'm way passed that" I relaxed my hands once I felt my nails breaking the skin of my palms.

I glanced down at my hands to see the bloody slits in my hands close up. What the hell? I knew John told me Victor mixed his blood with mine to lend me his healing factor, the factor must have been lingering in my body.

Later, Alexander was about to leave when Wade said he had something to say. The rest of the team just happened to be in the cafeteria when he said it.

He sighed at first, "Rachel was the one woman I really loved and…she's the last woman I loved."

The young man looked over to Chris with a soft smile, "Also, Alex…dad, I'm sorry for everything I said when I came to visit you once every few years."

Alexander looked at his son with surprise. As long as I knew Wade, he never apologized about anything. I watched as the two hugged and walked off to catch up on what's happened while he was gone. The rest of us continued eating lunch but I wasn't hungry. I took a walk around the former-school, something just didn't feel right. Maybe I just needed a little time to get used to the fact that Wade was gay.

I stopped dead in my tracks with my eyes pointed down at the ground, something defientely wasn't right. Blood was smeared on the white-tiled floor and I heard a small crash. The sound came from the locker room near the gym. I bolted in, throwing the door open without a second thought. I didn't think the blood smear could have been from one of the others' injuries from training and the crash could have been from someone falling. All that was going through my head was 'someone is hurt and I need to help him'.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my eyes widened in horror. There was a horribly beaten and slashed man on his knees, being held up only by his short hair. The other man holding him held a knife dripping with crimson as there was only one look on his face…total hatred. The fact that made it even worse was that it was Alexander holding the blade to Wade's neck!

**(If you're wondering why I named the chapter 'The Broken Hides In the Closet' is because when Wade was abused as a child, he felt broken and he was trying to hide the fact he was gay so that's where the closet comes in.)**


	6. Bloody Kisses

**(Yay, I just figured out how to use the page-breaker!)**

(Rachel/Grim's POV)

I stood there, frozen in horror until the rage I felt boiled in my blood. Alexander let go of Wade's hair, letting him collapse the rest of the way to the ground.

Charging at the older man, I ducked the swing of his blade and that was when my training kicked in. For the past few months, Zero taught me where twenty sensitive pressure points are and now was when I used them. I ripped the strap of his cloth-bag and threw it up to blind him. He threw a blinded jab with the knife but it just missed my shoulder as I swung my arm with my thumb knuckle colliding against his jaw to weaken it. Both of my arms flew up, forearms banging his ears hard for disorienting. He kept taking shots in the dark when he swung at me, only leaving a deep cut on my arm. Blood spurted out and pain burned inside it but it swiftly closed up. Another blow to his jaw fractured it and one to his throat caused momentary suffocation.

It only took one more punch to completely dislocate his jaw and a loud crack sounded along with a choked-back scream due to the slight swelling of his throat. While raking my nails hard across his cheek, my fist launched into his abdomen and ruptured his diaphragm. 'Now for the finale' I thought as I jumped, spinning around to round-house kick him.

The man was knocked to the ground, unconscious and seriously damaged. It took a lot of strength mainly to restrain myself from ripping Alexander to shreds! Instead, I knelt beside Wade and pressed my fingers to his neck, checking for a sign that he was alive. He was just unconscious as I held the shirtless man, trying to keep his freezing body warm. Just holding him was getting blood all over my clothes. I screamed for help.

* * *

><p>(Victor's POV)<p>

The first thought I had when I heard Grim scream for help was that Zero was hurt her again. I dashed down the halls on all fours but once I arrived to the locker room, I saw her covered in red. She didn't look hurt but the young man in her arms looked brutalized! John teleported not far from me, I ordered him to take Wade and his father to the infirmary.

"What happened here?" I asked Grim, picking up the knife on the floor that had hers and Wade's blood covering it.

She told me she saw Alexander brutalizing his son and she beat him up.

"We'll have him arrested but how did you blood get on the knife if you don't even look like you have a scratch?" I asked, tossing away the knife carelessly.

"Don't you remember? You mixed you blood with mine on the first day I was here." she reminded me.

I nodded and looked at her, just…staring at her.

"What?" she broke the silence.

"Nothing" I bit my lip slightly, restraining myself from jumping her as I thought of her as my blood-covered soul mate. "You just look good in red" my face heated up.

"Really?" her voice was flat and she rose and eye brow at me.

She walked past me to the showers to wash off the drying blood. Without thinking, I waited for the sound of water running to follow her. The second I saw her body, I noticed the old scars and old burns on her back. She was tortured once. Lightly, the tips of my claws touched her shoulder and she glanced back to see me.

"Dude, go away" she used her arms to cover up.

I was quiet, "Someone hurt you…"

"So? Everyone get's hurt once in a while" she replied, looking like she was seething a little.

"Grim…Rachel, I promise that I'll never hurt you" I didn't know why I said that.

"Like rules, promises are fragile." was all she said before walking away.

"…I love you" I blurted out before she left.

She turned to me with a robe on and tied up, "I know."

How did she know? I didn't tell anyone that!

"Victor, it takes a second to tell someone they love them…but it takes a lifetime to show it."

"You got that from the internet, didn't you?"

"Google Images, I typed in 'Love quotes'." she smiled before leaving.

I ran up to her, grabbing her arm, "But do you love me?"

She didn't look me in the eyes when she said "No…I can't love you, Victor."

"You're lying" I couldn't control my mouth.

"I'm not-" I interrupted her.

"Than look at me!" I growled, a little frustrated.

She pulled her head up, tears at the brims of her eyes. I loosened my grip on her arm as she spoke.

"I can't love you, Victor, everyone that I've been with -man or woman- always left me because of what I am! Because of me, my parents are dead and people got hurt. I can't have my heart broken again, you'll just use me and dump me like the others!" she turned away so I wouldn't see her cry.

Every tear she had shed made my heart ache worse and worse until I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, you said everyone left you because you're a mutant, right? Well, look at me, I'm a monster. I'm the only one that doesn't look normal at all but you…" I turned her towards me and wiped away her tears. "…you're beautiful." I brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

She looked up at me, her damp eyes sparkling in the light until she threw her arms around me, our lips pressing together. Slowly by slowly, our heart aches faded and together…our fragmented lives were whole.

**THE END!**

**(Sorry it's a little short, so everything turns out great, Wade loves Chris, Victor loves Grim/Rachel and Wade's dad is back in jail. Hooray! See ya in my next story! I'm doing Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics for now!)**


End file.
